Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a jack socket in which a plug is inserted as well as the electronic device on which the jack socket is mounted.
Description of Related Art
The “background” description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventor, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
In recent years, the reduction in thickness of electronic devices such as Smart Phones has progressed and is expected to continue. Many electronic devices are equipped with a jack socket, which can house a plug for transferring audio signals, video signals, and the like.